So Now What?
by DreamingLillies
Summary: Hermione-Ron/Harry-Ginny. "I promise I'll never leave you again." He spoke with a fierceness that no one could doubt. "I know." "I love you," "I know." His thumb was now stroking her cheek. "You always know everything."
1. Future Plans

"So now what?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were scattered around in Ron's room at the burrow. They were hiding out from all the chaos that had ensued downstairs.

Hermione looked from both Harry and Ron to see if they had any answers to her question. They stared blank faced back at her.

"I guess I need to find a flat." Harry said uncertainly.

"Wont you just stay at Grimmauld's?" Ron said while shoving one of the sandwiches they had smuggled upstairs.

"I could I suppose. But I don't know, wouldn't it be weird?"

"Why?" Hermione asked, as she laid her head on the back of Ron's bed, exhausted.

"So many memories and it's already been discovered by the death eaters, though we could just put more enchantment around it…" He trailed off, thinking more to himself now than anything.

Hermione seemed to be fighting a battle to not be distracted by Ron. He was lying on his bed, on his side, looking at her. He had finished his sandwich and was placing his plate on his bedside table. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, trying to give her attention back to Harry, who sat amused watching them.

Ron slowly moved his hand to her scalp and proceeded to massaged it. She closed her eyes and her shoulders slumped. She hadn't realized how tense she had become. His fingers were wrecking havoc to her body as they released the pressure on her temples. Thoughts of where they were all going to live suddenly left her mind, along with the though that Harry sat in front of them, watching.

She moaned aloud when Ron circled his fingers behind her ears.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Harry asked, trying not to smirk.

"Oh sod off." Ron said, but he moved his hand back quickly and the top of his ears turned pink.

Hermione laughed slightly, and tried to sound normal as she approached the subject again.

"We really need to figure this out…any ideas?"

"Well, Hermione, you could live with your mum and dad, once Kingsley tracks them down, and Harry and I could just stay here at the Burrow, right?"

Harry's mind drifted off to a daydream of being able to sneak down to Ginny's room at night and the idea seemed to suit him just fine.

"I think we all need to live together." Hermione announced.

Harry had a suspicion that she had just had a daydream of being able to sneak down to _Ron's_ room at night.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"At Grimmualds. We can always put more enchantments around but I don't think anyone will really try to get back in there."

Harry thought for a moment and he liked the idea of having a whole house to themselves. Him and Ginny wouldn't have to be quiet if he owned the house... sounded much better than sneaking into Ginny's room at the Burrow.

_You're getting ahead of yourself. You're not even with her anymore. _

"Yeah, 'Mione, that's a great idea. As long as we come over here and get a decent meal every now and again." Ron joked.

"If that's a crack at my cooking—" Hermione was interrupted by Ginny walking into the room chomping on an apple.

"Jeeze you think they'd be a bit nicer after they snogged. All these years I'd always just thought it was pent up sexual frustration." She sat next to Harry, sitting cross legged blue shorts—or a scrap piece of fabric, either would be an accurate description.

_Sexual Frustration, _Harry thought,_ tell me about it._

Hermione and Ron blushed, and seemed to find something every interesting in their hands and shoes.

"So, since the Big Bad Wolf is gone, what are you guys scheming about now?" Ginny asked.

"Nice muggle reference," Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks, I took Muggle Studies last year."

"Where to live." Hermione answered in a small voice.

"Oh," Ginny looked very puzzled and looked at Harry, "Aren't you going to stay here?"

Harry shrugged; he thought that was a better course of action than telling the rest to get lost and kissing her to oblivion and sharing his earlier daydream.

Yes, shrugging was good.

"And I'm considering going back to school. I would really like to finish and take the N.E.W.T.'s." This, of course, was said by Hermione.

"You're joking right?" Ron said, "Though I shouldn't be surprised."

"All the jobs I'm looking into required N.E.W.T.'s scores and—"

"Its not like you took the year off to learn how to knit! You went off and destroyed You-Know-Who! I think they'll understand."

"For Merlin's shake Ron, you can say Voldemort." Hermione said with a roll to her eyes.

"Never." Ron suddenly seemed emotional, "I will never say that word after what happened."

The room was silent and Ginny was curious but didn't dare ask what happened. There were many things she did not know about the trip or what happened that night when Harry had said Voldemort's name and the snatchers found them. She looked at Harry and he just rested his hand out for her to take. She took it gratefully and smiled.

Ron and Hermione were having a very serious moment, their eyes memorizing each other until finally Ron broke her gaze and motioned for her to come up on the bed with him. He moved over so that they were only touching where her head rested on his arm.

They all sat in silence for a while in the bright orange room, having nothing else to say.

Hermione finally turned toward Ron and took his other hand in hers. "I'm not going back to school."

"You're not?" Ron whispered back to her, secretly relieved.

She shook her head and snuggled into him. "Hermione…are you sure about that? Why don't you want to go back?" He had a feeling that the reason was him, but did not want to be vain. She just shook off his answer; he had to make sure the reason wasn't him.

"Hermione, I know you. I know you want to go back. If you don't want to go back…because…of me, then you have to go. That's stupid not to go because of me. I want you to be happy. I'll be able to visit you and then when you're done putting everyone to shame with your N.E.W.T. scores we can—"

"Ssh," she put her finger on his lips. "I'm not going back."

Ron sunk his head into her hair and inhaled her vanilla scent. "I'm sorry," His grip on her hand tightened for a moment, Hermione was not puzzled by his apology, "I'm so sorry I left you." He choked on the last word.

"I know." He moved so he could look into her eyes.

"I promise I'll never leave you again." He spoke with a fierceness that no one could doubt.

"I know."

"I love you,"

"I know." His thumb was now stroking her cheek.

"You always know everything." She laughed and the tension in the moment left.

"I love you, Ron."

He gave her a half way smile and kissed her forehead. Then leaned down to kiss her gently, almost so soft she could barely feel the touch of his lips. But she did, she felt his kisses to the very core. Each one sent tingles all throughout her body. She felt him worshipping her with his lips. This was the true Ron. This was the man she loved. She gasped as the sheer sensuality and love in his kiss. Ron suddenly broke away, breathing heavily, and got to his feet.

He looked around to discover that Harry and Ginny were not in the room, and Ron liked to think it was because they had wanted to give them privacy.

However, Hermione knew it was because _they_ had wanted privacy.

Before Ron twisted the doorknob open he stopped and turned to Hermione, "Hermione?" He suddenly seemed nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Don't laugh, but I've wanted to do this for a long time." She motioned for him to continue, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yes."

It was dinner and the houses' inhabitants lurked from their bedrooms to the dining table. It was uncommonly quiet. Every dinner had been the same. Mr. Weasley had purple circles under his bloodshot eyes. Percy never looked up from his plate. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all eat in an uncomfortable silence, each squeak from their forks making them jump. Mrs. Weasley would start quietly crying at a moment notice when something in her thoughts would trigger a memory. George was the worst. He looked horrible, especially when he would absent mindedly rub his finger around the hole where his ear should be. He looked so lost and so distraught that if he hadn't had his famous red hair, people wouldn't recognize him. No one tried to talk to him when they all sat down for dinner. No one dared to talk at all.

And it was obvious that everyone was thinking about one person.

Fred_._

Dinner at the Burrow which was once a lively and entertaining event was now haunted with nothing but a ghost of laughter in the air.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Jenna**


	2. Malfoys Are Hot

So now what

Chapter 2

"Oh Ron, please don't move out. I –I can't take loosing another son right now…" Mrs. Weasley wailed.

Ron gave a torchured look to Harry and he nodded back to him. Harry knew they wouldn't be able to move about right now, maybe in a few weeks. Harry, of course, didn't mind waiting because he wanted to get Ginny back in his life before he left for good.

Later that same night, around midnight, Mr. Weasley made the comment that it was full moon.

"At least he doesn't have to suffer anymore." Hermione quietly said to Harry. They had all grown silent, lost in their thoughts of Remus Lupin.

Harry knew she was right, but he felt so horrible for Teddy. Harry knew how it felt to grow up without parents, but at least he would be raised in a loving household with his grandparents. Teddy's grandparents wanted to have Teddy live with them, and Harry gladly let them. He relieved the pressure was off of him though he still wanted to be there for Teddy.

"I think we're going to head to bed." Mr. Weasley said after realizing that his wife was sobbing again. He took her by the hand, while scratching his balding head with the other and went upstairs, leaving the golden trio alone.

Fifteen minutes later, "Pst! Are they gone yet?" Ginny whispered from the stair well.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, Gin, the coast is clear."

"Jeeze, I thought they'd never go to bed!"

"What were you waiting for? It's not like you have a bed time." Harry said, amused and mystified, as he usually was around Ginny.

"I didn't think I could take mum bursting into hystericals again...and I wanted to take you on a walk." She said to Harry, taking his hand and leading him to the door.

Ron must have been really thinking hard about something, Hermione thought, since he didn't object to Harry and Ginny wondering alone outside so late. Hermione moved to the couch, where Ron was sitting and stared at him.

He really was handsome, she said to herself. His fiery red hair was so beautiful and his blue eyes, oh those blue eyes! They were brighter than the sky on its brightest days. They were reflecting the fire, making his whole face turn a golden hue. She timidly placed her hand on his cheek.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

He turned to her and leaned his head into her warm hand.

"I love you." He said it like it was first time he'd admitted it.

She lightly chuckled, "I love you, too."

"No, I mean, _I love you._"

He cupped his large hands around her face. She smiled at him while she tried to understand where this was leading.

"I mean, this is it, Hermione. You and me. Forever. This is the real thing."

"What do you mean?" Her eye brow quirked in curiosity.

He turned his face away from her and faced the fire again.

"Ron?" Hermione shifted toward him, trying to catch his eye.

He turned toward her with a new look in his eye. He was confident and sure of whatever he was going to say next.

"I want to marry you."

!****!****!

"Where are we going Ginny?"

"Some where." She laughed at his exasperated look. She took his hand and dragged him toward the woods.

"Ok, new question; do _you_ know where we're going?"

"Kinda."

"Great." He rolled his eyes, though he was secretly loving this. This was the Ginny he fell in love with, she was free and beautiful and laughing. His stomach gave a jolt as he inhaled her flowery scent he loved so much.

She laughed at him and pulled him further. Her long dark hair danced in front of him, memorizing him again as he followed her. He would follow her anywhere.

"We're here."

"We're where?"

"My favorite tree."

Harry looked up at the huge tree in front of him. He cocked his eye brow at her, "You took me to a _tree_?"

She smiled, "Yep."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm climbing the tree."

"But, its dark and this tree, its, its HUGE!"

She giggled, "Oh Harry, you really are thick."

He was a little put out by this since he didn't know what she on about. All he knew was that they're were still death eaters out there, and the love of his life was climbing one mother of a tree, in the dark, without her wand.

"I'm waiting Harry."

"For what?"

"For you to follow me, of course." She sounded happy yet annoyed at the same time.

So, he climbed the tree and sat next to her on the enormous branch.

"Gin?"

"Yes Harry?" She was so close to his face that he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"Why am I in a tree?"

She smiled at him, and took his arm to put around her shoulders. "Because you said we were going talk. About everything. So, I brought you up to this wonderful tree with the beautiful view of the burrow and the sun rise."

"Ginny, it's going to be at least five or six hours until the sun rise."

"I don't know if you remember Harry, but you were gone for a whole year. And I want to know everything that happened, and I figured you would only want to talk about it all with me once, so I thought we'd just get everything out in the open."

He nodded his head and brought his lips to her hair, inhaling her flower scent.

"And you know Harry; I have to tell you everything last year too, so it will a full night of tell-all's."

"Oh yea, what did you do last year?"

"Well that's the point, isn't it? For all you know I could have gotten a tattoo on my right butt cheek."

"Well, as long as it says 'do not touch or Harry Potter, vanquisher of the dark lord, will kick your ass,' I'm totally fine with that."

"Damn, wish I'd thought of that. Now I'll always have 'Malfoys are Hot' on my ass."

"Not Funny."

!****!****!

"What?"

"I said, I want to marry you."

"I heard you Ronald, I'm just trying to understand you. Where is this coming from? The war is over, there is no threat of being killed now, we dont have to rush into anything. I mean, Merlin, we're 17!"

He chuckled at her slightly, "I know all of that Hermione, I just wanted to tell you that whenever you're ready, I want to marry you. I want to grow old with you. I want us to start a family-granted not one as large as mine, but a family nonetheless-" He was babbling, so Hermione thought of the only way to shut him up. Gave him the kiss of his life.

"Well, now that you've given me a heart attack, can I ask why?"

He laughed her, "What do you mean, why?" He turned toward her beautiful face and smiled at her. Her hair was messy from his hands tangling in it, her lips were starting to show some swelling, her eyes were looking quizzically at him, and she was smiling. It made him smile that smile that made her melt, the one that always got her to do his homework, that always made her forgive him.

"I mean why would you say all of this now? I mean, I dont-I dont want you to think you have to- I mean just because we're together now doesn't mean we'll always be. People break up all the time and-"

He laughed in earnest now, "Hermione, you know this is it. I know what we have is real, I know that no matter what I am, who I am, where I end up I am always going to love you. I am always going to want you. I know that it took me a while to put my shit together, but…"

She flung herself at him and kissed those adorable lips that could talk her into anything.

!****!****!

"So I pretended I was dead until the right moment…And the rest you saw,"

They were quiet for a few minutes while Ginny let everything he had told her sink in.

"You know what's funny?" Harry said.

"Nothing you just told me."

"Sometimes, well a lot of the time actually, at night when Hermione and Ron were asleep, I would pull out my map and watch your dot."

"You watched my dot?" He nodded at her.

"Just to make sure you were alright, that you were safe."

"Well, Harry, that's the most romantic thing I think you've ever said to me."

"Wow, I watched your dot is the most romantic thing I've ever said to you? Bloody hell, I'm a horrible boyfriend..." He just realized that he had said all of this without her actually taking him back.

"Yes, you are. But I'll take you." He smiled at her, understanding her meaning behind the words.

She just smiled at him and snuggled in closer.

"Look, Gin," Her whispered into her ear, "The sun is rising."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, yes it is." But Harry's eyes never left Ginny.

**Hello Everyone!**

**Thanks for reading and any reviews you leave behind =)**

**Love,**

**Jenna**


	3. Nightmares

"No!" Harry sat straight up from his cot in Ron's room, almost knocking it over in the process. He had just had a horribly vivid nightmare and was ashamed to say he felt dampness on his cheeks.

Ginny.

The nightmare had been about her. She was with a death eater. He had to go save her. He had to make sure she was alright.

"Harry? S'you ok?" Ron asked, starting to sit up.

"Yeah-Yeah, I'm fine. Just going to go downstairs to…uh…get something to drink…"

Harry knew Ron was extremely tired, since he had just arrived back from his trip with Hermione to retrieve her parents. His suffering from severe jetlag must have made Ron believe Harry's lame excuse as he had opted to fall asleep instead. Ron's head had barely touched the pillow before Harry disappeared out the door, heading straight toward Ginny's room.

He didn't even knock when he reached it, just burst in and let his eyes feast upon her in the darkness.

She was in her bed. She was alright. Everything was safe now. She was safe. He walked slowly up to her bed and fell to his knees. He rested his cheek near her face and stared at her beauty. He breathed in her sweet smell and felt a wall collapse within him. He started to quietly sob, his hands clenching to fists to keep the pain from breaking him. He tried to get up, to not let Ginny see him like this, but his knees were too weak. He was going to loose it.

Ginny's eyes opened and gasped.

"Harry?"

Harry did not look up. His body shook with his deep anguish. His grief for Tonks, Remus, Fred, all who had fallen from him raked through him. Dear Merlin, why Fred? He was so good, so kind and completely hilarious. Why Tonks and Remus? They were new parents; they were in love and happy. So many good people had died. All for him. Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, his mum and dad, everyone who had been killed in the battle at Hogwarts. He grieved for their loss, for his guilt, for his relief that it was all over, and his fear that he would never be able to move on.

Ginny placed her warm hands on his stained cheeks and made him look at her, bringing him back to reality.

His emerald eyes met her warm brown ones and he nearly fell apart again.

"You're so beautiful." He choked out in a renewed sob.

She rolled her eyes at him and scooted back in her bed lifting her covers, inviting him to join her. He gingerly climbed in, still trembling slightly. He put his arms around her and she accepted him.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" his voice sounded foreign to him, hoarse, strained.

"Why did you come to my room?"

"I had a nightmare about you."

"Well, Jeeze Harry if you didn't want to be my boyfriend you didn't have to be…"

He almost laughed. This is why he loved Ginny.

Love?

Did he love Ginny?

Of course he loved Ginny. He loved everything about her. That was why he had had to break up with her at Dumbledore's funeral. The thought that he could lose her destroyed him.

He kissed her gently on the mouth, her soft lips captivating him in every way. He pulled back, his eyes now wide taking in her every freckle. The words just spilled out of his mouth with his knowledge.

"I love you Ginny."

She got very still in his arms and then looked up at him her eyes ablaze, "You know what?"

"What?" He was terrified. He had a hundred scenarios of her saying things like "I don't" Or "I don't think you do." Or "Who could ever love you back?" Or, the worst yet, "I love Neville/Malfoy (Jr./Senior)/Dean/Michael instead."

"I've always loved you," She kissed him quickly on the mouth and smirked, "Ever since I was a little girl." She kissed him harder on the mouth, dragging her leg around his hip, he moved it off his hip. Now was not the time for this. "No matter how noble you try to be." She then turned around, grabbed his arm to pull around her waist and said goodnight.

He did not have any more nightmares that night.

Harry was sitting on his cot, panting, trying to calm himself down again. Tonight he had dreamt that he was flying on his firebolt only the handle had turned into Nagini and she had lived, with Voldemort Horcrux still alive and well inside her. Ridiculously he had been trying to reason with the huge boa to find the snitch and _then _land so he could stab it.

It all sounded crazy now that he had been awake for 10 minutes, but _during_ it had been…well, a nightmare.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

Harry looked at the window, for a spilt second he imagined Hedwig flying outside his window. It was Pig.

Harry walked over to open the window and the enthusiastic little thing flew around the room in a victory lap before giving Harry his letter.

_Harry,_

_Kindly, look out your window and notice that I am standing under it. Wearing only a little pink night gown. Please hurry, it is getting quite cold._

_Love,_

_Ginny._

Bloody Hell.

Harry almost jumped out of his window before realizing that using the stairs would probably be a better option.

"Ginny?" He whispered like an idiot.

"Hi Harry." She whispered back to him standing behind him.

He jumped slightly and she took his hand. It was cold.

It was a little colder outside than normal, but her hands were always warm, it was strange.

"So Harry…lets go the river." This was weird. Something was not right.

"Ginny?"

She turned toward him, and smiled. But it wasn't the right smile. She had always smiled at him with this weird look in her eyes, ever since she was 10.

"Ginny, where are we going?"

Why hadn't he checked if Ginny was really in her room? What if this Ginny was a death eater? He hadn't even brought his wand…

He tried to tell her that he was thirsty and needed to go back inside, but then Ginny turned at him and Harry broke out in a cold sweat. Ginny's eyes were gone. Replaced with eyes that were, cold, terrifying, and blood red.

"ARG!" Harry jumped forward in his bed. Trying to breathe normally again. "just a dream, just a dream." He repeated to himself.

This time Ron had not awoken (to Harry's disbelief) and Harry ran straight to Ginny room. It was almost as if she had expected him again, because as soon as he walked into her room she pulled back the covers and let him sleep next to her again. Her eyes were brown and her hands were warm as she caressed his face until he calmed down enough to sleep.

The third night, Harry laid in Ginny's bed, slightly still panicky, but breathing normally again.

"Harry?" He made a non-committal grunt. "You don't have nightmares once you're with me right?" He nodded his head. "So, why don't you just start sleeping in here?"

"Its being with you that's helping, not room."

She smiled into his chest, his cotton shirt soft against her cheek. "Yes, but I'm in the room. So sleep in here with me. Just wait until Ron falls asleep then sneak down here." She squeezed him slightly, "I don't mind."

He smiled but said, "I don't want to have a freak out moment after one of my nightmares then get discovered in here with you."

"But that's just it, if you come here you won't have nightmares."

"Gin—" he was going to tell her that he didn't know if he would stop having nightmares, and didn't want to chance it. The Weasley's had already given so much for him…

"Great, I'm glad we agree. See you tomorrow night. Sleep well." She pecked him on the lips and turned around to fall asleep.

He was about to protest when she pressed, so slightly he could have thought it was done accidently (however he knew Ginny), her behind against his groin. He gave in a little and gathered her closer to him with the arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck softly, shaking his head, he whispered.

"I love you."

Harry was torn. He stood outside of Ginny Weasleys' door, hand on the knob, muttering to himself like a loon.

He hated that Ginny could do this to him. He had defeated Voldemort for Merlin's sake!

He wanted to go in there so badly. She wanted him in there. But he had no excuse now.

He heard a giggle from his left and immediately turned toward it, his hand reaching for his wand, then realized that he had stupidly forgot in Ron's room. Thankfully though, it was not a death eater, it was Ginny. Though Harry would have preferred it to be a Death Eater at that exact moment.

"What are you doing out here?" They both whispered to each other.

"Well, I was thirsty, why aren't you in my bed?" Ginny said, a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips.

He shrugged.

Then he gulped.

He had finally registered what she was wearing. She had on respectful shorts, not booty shorts (Harry didn't know if he should be thankful for this or wanted to weep) and a large tee-shirt that gave nothing away (again, Harry was torn). He then realized that she was wearing one of his old jerseys.

"Hey, where did you get that?" Harry walked closer to her. Standing only 3 inches away from her warm body.

"What?" Her eye brows slanted in confusion.

"You're wearing my shirt;" He strained his neck to see around her and sure enough…"it says Potter on the back…" Harry was swept into a whirlwind of thoughts concerning Ginny as a Potter. He saw her in the white wedding dress. Then he saw himself going to bed with her wrapped in his arms every night in their white house with blue shutters, Christmas morning with little red and black haired children jumping on their beds at 5 am, family gatherings with him legally part of the Weasley clan…

"Harry? Hello?"

He shook his head a little, "Right, sorry, what did you say?"

She laughed and even in the dark hallway he could see her cheeks flushing. "Well, er, a few years ago you came over for the summer, like always, and Mom well, she asked me to go collect all the dirty clothes and I walked into Ron's room and your trunk was open and it was right on top…and it smelled like you…so I kept it…"

"I remember when that went missing…Hold on, that was just before 4rd year!" Harry was stunned. "Gin?" He lifted up her head so he could look into her warm brown eyes, they looked embarrassed, and almost nervous, or frightened. "You've been sleeping in my shirt all these years?" She nodded. He leaned down to kiss her beautiful lips.

Without leaving his lips, she opened her door and pushed him towards her bed.

The door shut with a quiet click.

**~~~~RH~~~~**

"Ron?"

"Humf."

"Ron…?"

"Emmmf."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Fine. She slipped under his covers and nestled her head onto his chest.

"Mione?" He yawned.

"Go to sleep." She rubbed her hand across his stomach in a soothing way to get him to fall back asleep.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione," She heard him groan. She immediately pulled back. She was going too fast. Oh Merlin, she thought, she was being clingy! Oh no, she started leaving the bed, "Where ya goin?"

"My bed, sorry about this." He grabbed her arms and yanked her back toward him.

"What're ya sorry bout?" He yawned again and nuzzled her neck; his hot breathe making her feel on fire. His hands closed around her waist, back under the warm blankets.

"But-But why did you curse then?" Her breathing was becoming erratic.

"What?" He sounded very distracted. His left hand slipped down her tank top strap to allow his lips access. He bit her distinctly on her shoulder, then licked and kissed the spot, blowing cool air against it, making her whither against him. "Oh that?" His hand then moved down to her stomach to trace a finger around her belly button. "That was because I'm just wearing boxers."

"So?" She gasped. She had never experienced anything like this before. Her body arched off his bed in pleasure. How was he doing this to her?

"The things your hands were doing, so close to where I wanted them, were driving me crazy."

"Good." Her hands grabbed a fist full of Rons' red hair as he kissed the exposed skin above her breasts.

"Not good. Since I don't want you to think I'm a pig." He rolled on top of her.

"I already do." He lightly chuckled.

"Ok, then I didn't want you to feel this so soon." He pushed against her and her eyes widened.

**~~~~~GH~~~~~**

"Oh Merlin Gin…"

Harry gasped as she bit his ear lobe.

"We need to stop."

"Here come that noble rubbish again, why can't you ever just _shut_ _up_?"

"Listen, Gin, how about we just take a breather, I promise that we can pick right up to where we were but just, I need a break." She grinned at him while he was talking and something about that grin made Harry feel uneasy.

"Am I too much too handle?" She kept grinning at him.

"What—No, you completely—"

"Are you saying I am too much for you?" She bit her lip to keep from laughing at his expression.

"No, Gin, I'm trying to say—"

"So, you can defeat _Riddle_ but you can't keep kissing little Miss Ginerva Weasley."

"First of all, you are not little. You are a full grown woman and let me tell, there's a big difference—"

Ginny burst out laughing, "Are you just now realizing that?"

"No, I, no—_damnit_! What I am saying is that if we don't stop right now, I'm going to turn us over, take off your shorts do something we are both not ready for. And no, you are not too much to handle, I can take anything you throw at me, but right now my hormones are screaming at me a little louder than my rational voice and then I have your voice telling me life is all about risks and—"

"How many voices do you have in your head exactly?" She was enjoying this.

He shot her a look. He took a deep breath. "I hate that you can do this to me."

"Do what?" He gave her another look.

"I hate that you can do this—_that_—to me. My mind gets all crazy, and I can't think." She smiled with pride at this, "Let me just hold you, alright?"

She nodded and moved to lie beside him; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"So, did you miss me?" He asked after a comfortable silence.

"Everyday."

He laughed at this, but she seemed serious.

"But I knew that you were off saving the world and that we would see each other again."

"Wish I could have been so confident about that. I thought I'd die for sure." She punched his arm.

"Did you meet anyone, when I was gone?" He had been dreading asking her this question, but he did want to know. He had to know.

"Yes," His heart stopped, his breathing ceased. A cold sweat broke through him.

"Harry? Harry! Calm down, it was a joke. You said if I met anyone when you were gone and of course I met new people, you were gone a year, but no I didn't date, or want to date, any guys. Only you."

He laughed a strange, strangled laugh, almost a cry.

"Its over, isn't it Gin?"

"Yes, the war is over. But we've just begun." She began to kiss his neck while she rolled on top of him and he thought about what she had just said. His life had just begun. A life without death, destruction or evil. He was free from that world. He only had happiness and friends, and Ginny to look forward to now.

He looked down at the beautiful woman in front of him, saw his name on her back, claiming her as his, and had a swell of pride fill his heart.

"Break time over." He said and he flipped them over to lie on top of her.

**~~~~~RH~~~~~**

"Bloody Hell, Hermione."

She smirked at him.

"You've got to sneak in my room more often." They laughed, then she grew serious.

"My parents still haven't gotten their memory back. They still think I'm just some confused little girl who misses her parents…"

"They'll remember you, and then you'll be able to go back home. It will all be ok."

"I know, its just something I just wish life could, for once, be nor—" She sat up straighter. "What was that?"

"I don't know, probably nothi—"

"Sssh!"

They lay in bed until they heard a distinctive bang.

**~~~~~GH~~~~~**

"Harry?"

"Hnmmm?"

"Did you hear that?"

"No. Go back to bed."

He pulled her against his chest and kissed her ear.

"No I heard something, listen."

"What was that?"

"I don't know that's why I woke you up—where are you going?" Harry was already out of bed, putting his pants on and grabbing his wand.

"Stay here." He said, fiercely.

She rolled her eyes.

"Like that's gonna happen."

**Thank you so much for reading, I am really enjoying writing this story and I hope you're enjoying reading it!**

**Love,**

**Jenna**


End file.
